


Into Temptation

by midorimortem



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Birthday Present, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, i'm ashamed and ready for hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 11:03:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10943169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midorimortem/pseuds/midorimortem
Summary: "Who knew his stern, stoic, tsundere green haired lover had it in him? For all Takao knew, Midorima had never shown his true self through the years they’d gotten to know each other. Yet, there he was, baring his fangs at him, unleashing an animalistic nature that made Takao proud, oh so proud, that he was the only one allowed to catch a glimpse into those ardent eyes in front of him."





	Into Temptation

**Author's Note:**

> Excuse me my dear reader, for all the NSFW ramblings you’re about to read. I have no excuses other than I am a pervert myself and this is a self-indulgent birthday present for myself. Also, I planned this to be an incredibly kinky fic, but I’ve not written M|M smut in a very, VERY long time and I couldn’t manage to do so. There are some hints of the ideas I had for it, but none of them made it on to the final result. Please, enjoy~ 
> 
> Published on Ao3, translation to Spanish in FF.net coming soon.  
> May 2017

_Electric lights will shine through_  
_Don't need more confirmation_  
_I want to love like they do_  
_Lead us into temptation._

**Temptation** \- Escort

* * *

 With a loud, ragged breath, Takao’s back arched as he felt the sensations burning through his chest, down to his stomach and further down below, through his navel and his thighs. His kisses turned into vicious nibbles, and his rummaging hands were driving him mad, as if Shintaro was looking for treasure hidden within his partner’s skin. Who knew his stern, stoic, tsundere green haired lover had it in him? For all Takao knew, Midorima had never shown his true self through the years they’d gotten to know each other. Yet, there he was, baring his fangs at him, unleashing an animalistic nature that made Takao proud, oh so proud, that he was the only one allowed to catch a glimpse into those ardent eyes in front of him. Raw, indomitable passion were a few words Takao could use to describe him at the moment, he had no idea where Shin-chan had  hidden this part of him all along.

It wasn’t the first time they ended up in bed, but it usually started because Takao could and would not keep his hands to himself. After a lot of annoying teasing, like Midorima would usually voice his own excitement, they’d end up bickering and fakely fighting until either or both of them were naked, kissing and eventually fucking. However, that time it had been they other way around. Never, in six years of being together as a couple, had Midorima tried to seduce his partner, and worst of all, he had succeeded overwhelmingly. Midorima was no pushover, but Takao knew one of his greatest turn ons implied letting his partner take control of the situation. Kazunari, of course, loved to go with the flow and eventually complied to Shin-chan’s greedy wishes. Calling Shintaro submissive would be a little bit too much, but he wasn’t on the dominant side of the relationship either. Thus, him doing something like this was quite out of character, but Takao couldn’t say it bothered him. In fact, it had turned out to be incredibly arousing.

That evening, it had all started after Takao returned from the library, ready for that boring study session his roommate insisted on having every thursday before dinner. Winter was still some days away, but the weather had begun to turn colder when dusk began to settle. Therefore they had decided to pull the kotatsu out earlier this year, and given the fact that Takao was incredibly clingy and loved to snuggle against Midorima, he thanked the gods for the opportunity of having one extra week of kotatsu-cuddling this season. When he came into the living room after announcing himself present, he found Shintaro sitting on the low table, his legs covered by the warm orange blanket. He had a book and a notepad in front of him, but he had not paid attention to Kazunari’s arrival because he had a pair of headphones on. Takao smiled to himself and cautiously walked behind him, leaving the books behind so that he’d not make much noise when approaching his unknowing victim.

“Honey, I’m home~” he said, removing the headphones but barely scaring his friend. He did manage to send a shiver down his spine, as his fingers trailed around his neck, up to the nape and the brightly colored strands of hair.

“Did you bring what I asked?” Midorima said bluntly, not caring to retrieve what Takao had taken from him. He paused the music and glanced at his partner, waiting for an answer. Takao pouted.

“Yeah, yeah, I brought them. _I’m glad, dear, welcome home, I’ve missed you, no da yo!_ ” Takao teased with a very low, raspy tone. Midorima clicked his tongue. The raven-haired boy laughed, brought the books into the table and plopped down on the ground, next to his partner. “Bought some shiruko from the dispenser machine, too. You’re welcome.”

“Thanks.” Ah, he did have manners! At least he’d learned some human decency after this many years! Stupid Shin-chan.

Takao decided to call it quits, Midorima was evidently not in the mood and exams were coming soon, so he’d better take care of himself first and study hard until the semester was done. He was not very good at studying, but he had to put an extra effort if he wanted to continue studying so far away from home. He took his notebook from his backpack and began reading his notes, planning to ignore Midorima for the rest of the evening, or at least up until dinner.

“Takao.” But there was no answer. _How childish_ , Midorima thought, evidently he was throwing a temper tantrum because there was no way Takao was actually studying. He’d known him for too long to know there were no snowflake in hell chances of him concentrating in his studies for more than 30 minutes straight. Takao was being a baby and it annoyed Shintaro to no end.

Then, he’d have to give him payback. When Shintaro ignored him, Kazunari became specially annoying until he broke the other man’s concentration. If Takao wanted to give him the cold shoulder, he should have known better than that. Midorima was a master in his own game, and it was something that two could play. Thus, he’d turn the tables for once, and he was sure it’d be more than enough to have Kazu pay attention to him. _How childish,_ Midorima thought. _So this is how he usually feels…_

“Kazunari.” There it was, a small tremble in his body and a sideway glance. Takao returned his eyes to the notes and continued on his herculean task to ignoring him. They were sitting close to each other, but thankfully not side by side. Midorima trailed a hand through Takao’s knee, up to his thigh, enjoying the sensation of the well-built muscles beneath the fabric. He rarely got to touch Takao like that, as it was usually the other man who did the grabbing while Midorima grimaced and tried to ignore the sensations. The slow caresses on his leg startled the younger boy, but he tried to keep a stoic face and continued reading. Midorima smirked.

This was no easy task. Midorima rarely played the active part and he’d usually enjoy being teased -even though he’d end up denying it immediately afterwards- but he had no actual idea on how to please Takao like this. What if he got easily pestered? He might be thinking of this as his sweet revenge for every time Kazu had mocked him, but Shintaro didn’t want to do anything against his will… yet, Takao’s uneasy face was not precisely one of disgust or anger.

He ran his hand up to his abdomen, digging through the layers of clothing until he reached his skin. Takao trembled once again, but his poker face didn’t disappear. He was better at keeping his cool than Midorima had imagined, so he’d have to put more effort into it.

Midorima leaned closer, and noticed his partner flinched slightly, as if trying to ignore the fact that his tall, imposing and devilishly handsome lover was trying to seduce him. He placed a slow kiss on the corner of Takao’s mouth, and then ran down to his jaw and neck, barely even pressing his lips against the skin. Midorima removed his hand from Takao’s navel and placed it on his collarbone, shadowing the places where his mouth had been just some seconds before. Even with this, Takao fixed his position, shoving him lightly and managed to continue studying, even if his shaking hands betrayed his composure.

Screw being subtle. Shintaro was, and would never be, a tease like Takao. If he wanted something, he went straight for it. And even though he enjoyed his partner’s little quivers quite a lot, he didn’t like being refused like this.

He pushed the books away from Takao’s grasp. In the blink of an eye he had tugged him down and was pinning both of his wrists with one hand above his head. Kazu had a surprised look on his face for a fraction of a second, then it turned into a mischievous smirk.

“So, you did miss me, huh?” Takao finally broke the ice and spread his legs to let Shin-chan’s weight sink in between his thighs. The friction was pleasurable, and a hiss escaped from Midorima’s lips. He frowned deeply, the taller man didn’t like the sudden change of aura between them. If he let Takao do things like this, he’d lose the grasp of the situation. He couldn’t let that happen, not tonight.

“Shut up.” He said with a vicious tone and slapped his untaped hand against Takao’s mouth, replacing it with his lips soon after. That kiss was not like the ones before, merely teasing pecks. This one ravaged Takao’s lips, forced his mouth open and Shintaro’s tongue danced inside as soon as he was granted access. With his hands still perched above his head, Takao tried to pull away to embrace him, but Midorima pinned him harder against the ground. His free hand fixed the angle of his lover’s face, shifting his jaw to deepen the kiss.

Takao moaned against his lips, and the only free movement he had, since he was being crushed down by Midorima’s weight, was the one on his hips. Most likely an involuntary reaction, out of sheer frustration and excitement, Takao rocked his hips against his lover’s, causing the taller man to grunt roughly at the contact. Midorima's hand ran down his chest quickly and reached his hips in an instant, pressing his digits against the bone to arouse his excitement and controlling his movements with the pressure.

His other hand ran through his lover’s shoulders some seconds later and removed his jacket with ease, releasing his grip on Kazu’s wrists. The younger man gasped, but was not quick enough to react and was caught in surprise when Shintaro also removed his long-sleeved shirt. A shiver ran through his skin, even if the kotatsu had left a warm atmosphere on their living room, the weather was still really cold. He finally released his lips, but those vicious kisses trailed down his neck onto his chest, nails digging themselves on Takao’s sides. He was about to squirm both in pain and pleasure, but Midorima grunted and demanded him to be quiet. Kazunari had already caught on the idea that Shin-chan wanted to take complete control this time. He’d not deny him that, not when he was enjoying himself this much.

Long fingers clasped on his back, Kazunari was basically forced to arch against Shintaro’s kisses, giving into the pleasure that made his skin feel like melting. Too much teasing, of his mouth roaming up and down his stomach was driving him crazy quite easily, but he refused to speak his discomfort so easily. He had to show some composure, or he’d end up giving in to the taller man’s wishes too fast. Not that he had too many options, Takao was a willing victim.

Shintaro rolled to his side and caressed his legs once again, forcing them open without any need to use force to bid his will. Those lustful eyes Takao was giving him pushed him to keep going, but he had to admit he wasn’t as young as they were when they started their passionate affaits. The floor was not the most comfortable place to be doing such things, less with this cold and when he’d been sitting by the kotatsu for two hours already. He sighed and let go of Takao, who looked slightly disappointed. Without further explanation, he rose to his feet and pulled his lover’s arm to force him out of the kotatsu, careful not to hurt him while doing so. Kazunari understood immediately and followed Shintaro’s commands, slightly tantalized by his previously-unknown controlling nature.

Not even giving him a chance to catch his breath, Midorima’s strong arms embraced him by the waist and he resumed his loving kisses, devouring his lips with eagerness as Takao rose on his toes to catch him. Damned be that height difference, even if the shorter boy usually adored clinging onto his taller partner, he hated having such disadvantage when it came to bedding his green-haired beauty. That didn’t seem to be the case for tonight, as Midorima was showing some degree of dominance thanks to his height and strength, pushing Takao against the wall to deepen the kiss forcefully. Kazunari gasped at the cold against his bare skin, only to be caught by deeper kisses against his collarbone.

“Oh, heavens… Shin… Shintaro…” He moaned, feeling his own sanity slipping away as Midorima unbuttoned his shirt and stripped from it. Takao helped him get out of the sleeves, trapping him and stopping his movements, then he took the chance to roam his fingers across his lover’s sculpted body. Ah, he adored those strong and roughly toned muscles, still tangible after a couple of years of having quit basketball.

“Have I ever told you…” Shintaro lowered his hands down to Takao’s thighs and without further ado, swept him from his feet and carried him against his hips, catching his lips as they parted from surprise. “... I love it when you call my name like that?”

“Don’t say things like that, Shintaro.” Takao managed to utter between moans, holding onto his neck as if his life depended on it. He clearly felt a grin form on Midorima’s lips as they kissed again. The raven-haired boy ran his fingers through Shintaro’s hair and clasped his legs firmly around his waist, when the other told him to hold on tight. Quicker than lightning strike, Midorima had rushed them both to their bedroom and had thrown Takao into the mattress, letting himself fall atop of him without letting go of his lips,

It was obvious at this point that their pants were making both uncomfortable, and Midorima decided it’d be better to get rid of them as soon as possible. He dug his hands on the other’s waist and unbuttoned Takao’s jeans as quick as his fingers let him, stripping him completely with a few swift movements. The brunet helped him do so as well, and laughed slightly as he removed the lenses from Midorima’s face, who’d evidently forgotten he still had those on. Shintaro clicked his tongue and forced Takao to lean back immediately after he placed his glasses on the nightstand. He clenched his hand around his lover’s neck slightly, loving the aroused look Takao’s eyes were giving him. He let go and then ran his fingers through the dark locks of hair, earning a loud groan from his lover’s lips.

“S-so vicious, it’s almost as if you actually like me, Shin-chan, I’m honoured… yet, your hand is still…” Takao teased with a smile and pointed at the bandaged left hand, making Midorima notice he had also forgotten to remove the taping. He smirked, and it made Takao gulp.

“Take it off.” He ordered and offered his fingers to Takao, but when he reached to grab it, the taller man shook his head. “No… use your teeth.”

“Oh my god…” Takao thanked the heavens Midorima had straddled his abdomen and he’d left a certain part of his body unattended, or he’d be driven mad if there was even a slight friction as he’d said such dirty commands. He threw his head back for a second to hide his embarrassment, but then smiled back at him and took the edge of the taping on his mouth. “Who are you and what did you do to my boyfriend?”

“I can stop if you want.” He was obviously lying.

“Don’t you dare.”

Takao removed the bandages slowly, aiding himself with his fingers when the taping became stuck, but he easily removed the whole deal after a couple of minutes. Pleased by the excited expression on his hawk-like eyes, Midorima caressed his face with his now unbinded hand and trailed his digits across Takao’s mouth, parting it slightly and letting the tips get damped when he toyed inside for a second.

“You like this, don’t you?” Shintaro moaned as the fingers danced down Takao’s neck, moistened by his own saliva. The slick and hot sensation made his skin burn, but it had been his words and his teasing which made the shorter man’s eyes roll with pleasure.

“It’s o-odd seeing you like this, Shin-ch…Shintaro” He stuttered as the former shooting guard lowered his body and trailed kisses on his chest.

“Only because I know you love it, Kazunari.” He hissed against his flesh and nibbled on his ribs, making Takao squirm in ecstasy. Midorima kept going down, placing kisses and bites across his abdomen and the sides of his hips, taking Kazu’s expectations to the limit. If he kept going on like that, he’d lose his mind yet again. His privileged vision wasn’t helping him either… those nonchalant bedroom eyes staring at him from below, with heavy eyelids and long, dark eyelashes shielding them as he passionately pressed his mouth all over his body…

“God, Shintaro… hnng… ahh!” He tried to utter some words of either encouragement or embarrassment, but neither came forth. Even if they had been the other’s one and only partner through their youth, Midorima had truly become an expert when it came to pleasuring his lover. He knew exactly where to place his hands and claw into his skin, receiving delicious moans as a prize; he knew where to bite and where to lick, how to fix his weight to welcome the curvature of Takao’s body into his.

“Yes, dear?” He said with a shy smile on his lips, looking up to meet his sharp, passion-filled eyes. Takao threw his head back and covered his mouth with the back of his hand, biting into his knuckles to conceal his jagged breath. Midorima smiled at his reaction and lowered his head again, this time placing himself between Takao’s legs, just to tease him the best he could. Filled with curiosity, Takao glanced down, only to receive a nibble on his inner thigh that sent way too many stimuli through his body. He groaned, rocking his hips against his lover’s lips, achieving to get bitten once again, this time on his left leg, right above his knee.

“You wanna make me beg, or something?” Takao managed to voice out as Midorima kept kissing his thighs, sucking slowly into each spot he noticed made his lover lose his temper each time.

“I don’t think it’s necessary. Just by mere observation I can tell you’re willing to do my bidding, no matter how farfetched it may be.”

“Are we getting kinky now, Shin-chan?” Takao smirked mischievously. It obviously didn’t bother his lover, but he believed he had bitten into his leg a little bit more violently than before. Takao laughed for a few seconds, though it sounded more like a rough grunt escaping his throat. “But you’re right… you’ve got me. Just say it so and I… aghh, god…”

“Not tonight, Kazu.” Midorima muttered, stopping his caresses but spreading Takao’s legs further, even if slightly. “Though I’ll consider that offer for future reference.”

“Hah, can’t wait…” He groaned and closed his eyes, giving it to the delicious sensation of Midorima devouring his length slowly. To Takao’s demise, his mind was already running wild and his imagination wandered into that silly conversation they’d had some weeks ago that implied buying certain… stuff from the sex-shop on the central square and a school girl’s uniform that, Takao insisted, would look terrific on him. Ah, he better assure to make Shin-chan keep his word some other time.

Takao ran his hands through the beautiful green locks of hair and pushed his lover’s head further, delighting himself as Shin-chan’s mouth enveloped him completely. No awkward gags as it used to be when they first started doing this, no complains or apologies from either of the parties involved. No, it was pure lust and loving overflowing through their beings, no matter how unusual it was for Shintaro to take control of him like this. He licked through the top to the bottom, enjoying the salty taste of his partner’s member, stopping ever so slightly to throw a lustful glance at Takao. The younger boy groaned in pleasure and arched his back, giving in to Midorima’s actions and thrusting his hips to gain more depth, taking care not to make him choke.

“Shin-chan… I’m about to…. ugh…” Takao cried, but Midorima stopped just as he was about to finish. He didn’t have a disgusted look on his face, but rather a very pleased and excited one. Midorima rose from between his legs and kissed Takao in a very bold and rash movement, unlikely to his usually tranquil demeanor. He immediately felt the pressure of his lover’s erection against his, the friction and contrast between the dampness of his own and the other making his eyes go blank again. Was Shintaro aiming to drive him insane? Most likely. Did Takao actually mind? No, not really. After a few thrusts and a brief moment of pumping them together, Midorima pulled him into his lap to enjoy the sensation of their lengths together against his unbinded palm.

Slightly bigger than he was, Takao noticed the excitement was also overcoming Shin-chan already. Too much teasing wasn’t good for either one of them, seemingly.

“Can I please you as well, Midorima-sama?” Takao requested in a very seductive tone, holding to Midorima’s shoulders as he ground against his palm. The hawk-eyed boy grabbed Shintaro’s free hand and toyed with his fingers on his mouth, suggesting what he was talking about. Midorima smirked and pulled from Takao’s hair after he retrieved his fingers from the other’s mouth. Kazunari let a groan escape his lips as he arched his neck to Midorima’s pull, receiving a bite on his Adam’s apple that made his eyes see stars in an instant.

“Don’t start with the nicknames, idiot.” The taller one hissed against his neck and released his hair, running both of his hands across Takao’s back, careful to dig his nails on the pressure points that he knew his lover liked so much. “And regarding your question, I have to deny your petition for today.”

“So mean, Shin-chan…” he said, giving in to the delightful feeling of the scratches on his shoulder blades and his spine.

“What did I say about the nicknames?” Takao chuckled defiantly and quivered slightly when one of Shintaro’s hands smacked his ass.

“Are you going to punish me or something, _Shin-chan~_?” He teased, receiving a slightly stronger spank this time. “Ah… ah! Got it, got it! don’t do that… I won’t be able to hold on much longer if you do, Shintaro…”

“Then don’t.” Midorima grabbed a handful of Takao’s rear and forced him to grind against him, setting a rhythm between them. The hawk-eyed man grunted, loving to be possessed like this, unable to have any say on the matter if Midorima had the baton in hand. It was odd, though. Even if he was on the receiving end most of the times, he rarely got manhandled like this. Be it on top or bottom, Takao always had perfect control of the situation and it usually drove Shintaro crazy that he did. The spread of his legs, the curvature of his back against the other’s hips, giving in into the act with reckless abandon, it had always been the elaborate plan that Takao crafted specially for his lover… not the other way around.

Midorima laid back on the mattress and dragged Takao atop of him, still moving his hands on the other’s hips to keep a steady rhythm. Instinctively, his arm darted towards his nightstand, opening the drawer in one swift motion. He rummaged for a while, until he found the object he’d been searching for the whole time. A small bag that had a pair of condoms and a medium-sized bottle, kept there in case of emergency. The ones they usually needed were on Takao’s side of the bed, which proved who had the lead on these affairs most of the times. He tossed the condom at the man atop of him and urged him to open it, coating his hand on the sleek liquid before returning his palms to their previous position, probing slowly into Takao’s entrance to ready him.

“Getting impatient, love?” Takao muttered, arching his back more to give him further access. With two fingers inside, Kazunari felt his breath escape his lips immediately, while the other large hand split him to accommodate to the intrusion. There was a slight rush of pain mixed with maddening pleasure as Shintaro dug a third finger, but the hurt expression and the hissing disappeared in just a few seconds, giving notice that Takao was ready for whatever Shintaro had in mind.

“You made me this way, Kazunari.” He retorted, unable to hold his desire any longer. He pressed himself against his lover’s entrance and enjoyed the sensation of filling every inch of him, accompanied by the sweet sounds that escaped the other man’s mouth. Once he had settled himself inside, Shintaro began moving, slowly at first to let his beloved adjust to the intrusion. He didn’t take long, as he squirmed with pleasure just a few seconds afterwards and rocked his hips to par with Midorima’s movements.

“Ahh… faster…” Takao demanded, as rash as always. He tried to increase the rhythm, but Shintaro’s strong hands kept him steady. A smile crept on the green haired man and Kazunari felt something itching on the back of his head, like it always did when his beloved was scheming something. For some reason, he found it exciting this time.

“Ask nicely.” _What a tease…_ Takao thought, enjoying this perhaps a little bit too much. In his own awkward and still bashful way, Midorima was practically telling him to beg.

“Please, Shintaro, go faster.” He spoke with hushed breaths, but Midorima didn’t move any quicker. In fact, Takao believed he toned his movements down and it drove him crazy.

 “Come on, you can do better. You get really talkative when you take it up like this…” Midorima’s smirk was still plastered on his face, and a glint of malevolence shone on his eyes. Takao had just discovered a new turn on, definitely engraved forever on his mind when one of Shintaro’s hands crawled up his neck and tightly clasped around his jaw.

“Ngh…. ah… just… fuck me harder, Shintaro.”

He complied, thrusting inside him faster and harder than before. Keeping Takao in place was no easy task, as he kept trembling in excitement and trying to rock his body against Shintaro’s member, but he had to control him or otherwise he’d start taking the lead of the situation, like he always did. Driven by passion as they were right now, Shintaro found it hard to imagine he’d be able to resist if Kazunari were to suddenly switch his submissive attitude towards the dominant mood and then he’d have ruined everything he’d carefully planned for his lover.

“Touch yourself.” Shintaro commanded, dragging one of Takao’s hands to his own length, releasing his hips to toy with the sensitive skin on his abdomen. “Make sure I get the best view, though.”

“You could just tell you want me to seduce you, Shin-chan.” Takao laughed, spreading his legs a bit wider to fix his angle. The new position helped him dig deeper, but also made the shorter man look incredibly erotic, with his body curving the way it did at the cadence of his movements. The little love bites he’d left as trails on his skin shone on a darker tone, giving Midorima a very nice sight of his lover’s perfectly chiselled thighs. Midorima clicked his tongue at the sudden tease, but the smile didn’t vanish from his lips and he kept on looking at Kazu as he moved and caressed his member slowly, increasing his speed as he pumped harder into him.

After a few minutes, Kazunari’s eyes went blank in the brink of his orgasm, enjoying the ripples of pain and pleasure running through his body. He knew his partner was not fond of the mess he usually made when they took on this position, but he seemed to be too deep in his own pleasure to even care to clean himself up at the moment. Still absorbed by his afterglow, Takao let him pump onto him until he reached his climax just a few seconds later.

Then, the slight gesture of disgust and uncleanness followed, just as expected.

However, he was swift on cleaning both of them, and tossed Takao a clean shirt just some seconds after he’d gotten up for the bed, rummaging around the room for his briefs and his pants.

“What, no aftercare? No cuddling? How rude, Shintaro!”

“Not if you want dinner.” He said, buttoning Takao’s shirt. He fidgeted so much with it, it made Midorima a little uneasy. “I can’t cook even if I tried, so I’m taking you out to _Shino’s_ ”

“The french-japanese fusion place your teacher recommended?!” Takao knew it was a gourmet restaurant, but he was unsure why the hell he’d take him there when it was this late and they were just going out to grab a late snack. 

“... you’re an idiot, you know?” 

“Why, yes I do know. But why are you calling me an idiot for this time, Shin-chan?”

“Kazu, today is November 21st.” Oh. He had completely forgotten! He’d been so busy picking up things for their exams and running around on errands on his part-time job he’d not taken a look on the calendar at all! 

“Yes, I am an idiot indeed.” Takao smiled, hugging his beloved boyfriend tightly.

“Well, hurry up. We’re going to lose the reservation if we’re not there in 30 minutes.” He said, accepting a loving peck on the cheek as Takao rushed to find his underwear. With a mischievous smile on his face, Midorima spanked him when he was moving around the bed and he bent over to pick up his belt from the ground. Astonished, Takao looked around to complain, but Midorima threw him on the bed and kissed him roughly, still smirking.“Just so you know, this was barely round one, Kazu. Don’t rest just yet.”

“So vicious, Shin-chan!” He smiled widely. This was the best birthday present he’d ever received!

**Author's Note:**

> If you found the silly reference to Shokugeki no Soma in there, kudos to you. Blame my love for mean megane boys.


End file.
